


The best revenge is living well

by Catkin_Thief



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Powerfull!Harry, clever!Rose, slight mention of child abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-04-29 10:16:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5123867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catkin_Thief/pseuds/Catkin_Thief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is abandoned on the streets of London by his relatives and he is raised by a Muggle girl named Rose. She is determined to protect her 'little brother' from the world, going so far as to follow him into the Wizarding World. This changes many things in Harry's life, not least of which he now has family to call his own.</p><p>Crossposted on ff.net (hopefully), under the same name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hush little baby, don't say a word.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a rough outline of where this is going to go, but it is going to be very long and may take a while to finish. Updates will be slow as I have just started my A Levels and I don't have an awful lot of time for writing. Please enjoy reading :)

It was raining again. Rose _hated_ the rain. People stayed indoors when it was raining so she couldn't pick pockets and they were less likely to give money to a beggar and it made her cold and miserable. The blonde eight year old huddled further inside her jacket and longed for the warmth of her attic home, but she wouldn't eat tonight if she couldn't find anything. She paused when she heard a noise coming from a cardboard box. Kittens perhaps? She could make some money selling kittens to rich folk. She turned back and headed towards the box and opened it. A pair of green eyes stared up at her, but they most certainly did _not_ belong to a kitten. A little boy of about four looked up at her from under a mess of black hair. He was tiny and it looked like he had been beaten. Pinned to his t-shirt was a note. _My name is Harry Potter, please take care of me._

“Hey, Kiddo,” Rose said. “Whatcha doing in there?” There was a tiny sniff.

“Aunt 'Tunia lef' me hewe. She says 'm no' wan'ed. Take food outta Duddy's mouf. Bad Hawwy, go s'eep in cupboard.” The boy rubbed at his eyes and looked up at her. “Owwie,” he said.

“Where does it hurt?” Rose asked. The boy rubbed at his bottom.

“Owwie.” Rose lent in and picked him up, cuddling him under her jacket.

“Come with me, little one. I'll look after you.” Rose remembered reading something once that fitted this moment. _There are moments which mark your life,_ it had gone, _moments when you realize nothing will ever be the same and time is divided into two parts – before this and after this._ This was one of those moments.

 

~ ~ ~ Seven years later ~ ~ ~

 

Severus Snape looked across the office at the Headmaster and cursed the day he agreed to the position of Potions Master at Hogwarts. There was that damn twinkle in the old man's eye again; he was up to something. “You wished to see me sir?” he asked, his face not betraying any of his emotions.

“Yes, lemon drop, Severus?”

“No thank you, Headmaster.” Dumbledore popped the sweet into his mouth and sucked at it for a few minutes.

“You realise, Severus, that this is the year that Harry Potter will come to school?”

“Yes Headmaster, I was aware of that.” The whole world knew that Harry bloody Potter was coming to Hogwarts this year. Snape didn't have anything against him personally, but most of the Wizarding World acted like he was some minor god come down to live amongst them. It was obvious to anyone with a brain what Lily had done to save her son, the one thing any mother would do without hesitation, but it seemed that most of Wizarding Britain didn't have a brain.

“Now, there is something I haven't told many people Severus.” The twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes dimmed and Snape got the feeling he ought to hold onto something solid. “But the whereabouts of Harry Potter has been unknown since just after his fourth birthday.” Snape stared at the old man.

“ _What?_ How can you lose a four-year-old boy? It's not like he can go wandering off on his own.” Dumbledore sighed.

“I know Severus, and I believe I made a grave mistake when I gave him to his aunt.” Snape's world faltered.

“Petunia Dursley? You gave Harry Potter to _Petunia Dursley?_ ” He controlled his temper with some difficulty. “Headmaster, I grew up with her. She hated Lily for her talent, she despised her for it, saw her as something less than human. Petunia didn't even turn up at her funeral, or her wedding and she refused to ever meet Harry.” Snape shook his head slowly. “I assumed Lupin got custody. It said in the Potters will that Harry as never to go to Petunia, for it would put his life in danger.” Dumbledore sighed and ran a hand over his face.

“Remus never got custody because of his condition, but … I thought that Petunia could be reasoned with.” Snape raised an eyebrow. The Petunia he knew had never been susceptible to reason, whether it was about the branch being able to bear her weight or marrying Vernon Dursley. He assumed that she had been no more so over taking in her nephew.

“It is regrettable, but I fail to see what this has to do with me, Headmaster.”

“His name still appeared on the register, he is still alive and he will still get his Hogwarts letter. I would like you to go with Remus to find him and bring him back to Hogwarts.”

“Lupin?” Snape demanded. “Why do I have to go with him?”

“Remus is the only Wizard this side of the Veil who knows Harry Potter.” It was a sobering thought.

“Why do I have to go though?” Snape asked, resigned. He knew where this was going. “I'm nothing to the boy.”

“But you were once a best friend to Lily, for that, if nothing else, you should help to find her son.” Dumbledore's eyes twinkled and Snape felt slightly ashamed. “Besides, I thought that you better than most might understand the upbringing the boy has had.” Snape blanched at the thought. An upbringing like his …

“Very well, I will go with Lupin to find the boy.”

“Thank you Severus,” Dumbledore said. “It is a good choice.”

“Did I have a choice?”

“Oh yes. I would never force you to do anything, my boy. If you felt you had no other option it is your own conscience that told you so.”

~ ~ ~

Many miles away, Harry Potter woke up screaming. “Harry! Harry! Wake up!” Rose was leant over him, shaking his shoulder. The teenager relaxed when she saw Harry's green eyes open. “Did you have another nightmare?”

“Yeah.” Harry sat up and rubbed at his eyes. Rose sat next to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

“Can you tell me about it?” Some of his dreams he never spoke about, but others he did.

“I've had it before, Rose,” he admitted. “It's more like a memory than a dream. It's awful.”

“Go ahead, shock me,” she said. “I'm not afraid of anything.” _That_ Harry knew to be a lie, but he humoured her.

“I've had it before,” he began slowly. “It's all kinda fuzzy, like when I'm not wearing my glasses, so I think it happened a long time ago. There's a lady with red hair in front of me, I never see her face. She seems huge, like a giant and she's scared. I … I think she's my Mum, because she keeps going, 'Not my Harry, not my baby.' Then there's this flash of green light and she's gone. There are these red eyes instead, they're … they're evil Rose, pure evil. They, they laugh at me, and then there's another flash of green light and I wake up. My scar hurts as well.” He rubbed at his forehead. Harry looked up at Rose anxiously. “What do you think it means Rose?” he asked.

“I don't know,” she replied. “But you should never be scared of dreams Harry, after all, it's your head, you can do anything.”

“Does that work for you?” he looked sceptical and Rose smiled.

“Sometimes Harry. Not all the time, but sometimes.” She gently pushed him back to lie against the mattress. “Go to sleep Harry, we've got a busy day tomorrow.” He caught at her sleeve.

“Will you stay 'till I fall asleep?” he asked, hating how childish his voice sounded.

“'Course.” She carded a hand through his hair and began to sing. “ _Hush little baby, don't say a word, Papa's gonna buy you a mocking bird.”_ It was the same lullaby she'd always used to send him to sleep and Harry murmured the lines under his breath. 

“ _And if your mocking bird won't sing,_

_Papa's gonna buy you a diamond ring._

_And if your diamond ring won't shine,_

_Papa's gonna buy you a horse and dime._

_And if your horse and dime turns over,_

_Papa's gonna buy you a dog named Rover._

_And if that dog named Rover won't bark,_

_Papa's gonna buy you a horse and cart._

_And if that horse and cart won't go,_

_You'll still be the handsomest boy I know.”_

 


	2. Proof that magic is real.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus Lupin and Severus Snape go looking for Harry on the streets of London.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have the next couple of chapters planned out, so hopefully I should be able to update soon. Please enjoy :)
> 
> Warning: There are slight mentions of child abuse in this chapter, but nothing graphic.

Snape looked down at the letter in his hand and his lip curled.

 _Mr Harry Potter_ (it read)

_The Old Abandoned Attic_

_Regent Street_

_London._

He looked up at the pop of Remus Lupin apparating next to him. “Lupin,” he said curtly.

“Snape. Professor Dumbledore said you had the letter?” Snape handed it to him, and watched the man's face fall as he read the address. Then it hardened and Snape was reminded of that night in fifth year when he'd gone to the Shrieking Shack. Remus had an almost wolfish look on his face and Snape mentally counted the days until the full moon. Two weeks, thank god. Remus handed the letter back to Snape.

“Regent Street isn't far from here. Come on.”

~ ~ ~

Rose was just going out of the door when she saw the two men heading towards their attic. She pulled Harry behind some bins and the two of them watched quietly as the men headed into the house. “Should we go?” Harry hissed in her ear.

“No,” she whispered back. “I want to know why they're here.” Several minutes later, the two of them came back out.

“He wasn't there,” the brown-haired man said. “Are you sure it was the right place?”

“I'm sure,” replied the other man. “There were definite signs that someone lived there.” The brown-haired man sighed.

“How are we supposed to find Harry if-,” Harry had gasped at hearing his own name and the man's head whipped round. “Did you hear that?”

“Yes,” said the other man. “Behind those bins.” When the two men started towards their hiding place, Rose bolted. She had Harry's hand gripped tightly in hers and she headed straight for the two men. They were clearly surprised at having the two children head towards them when they were supposed to head away and Rose used that to her advantage. She barrelled straight past them and they were nearly round the corner when Harry yelped and stumbled. He kept running but after they'd made it past three blocks Rose stopped.

~ ~ ~

As they rounded the corner, Snape threw a locator and eavesdropping charm at Harry's back. The boy yelped and stumbled, but he kept running. “What was that?” Remus asked.

“A locator charm and an eavesdropping one,” Snape replied calmly. “So we know where they are.” He waved his wand in a complicated pattern and they heard voices.

“What did they hit you with?” It was an unfamiliar girl's voice.

“I'm not sure.” Remus started when he heard the second voice. _God, did that boy sound like James. “_ It doesn't hurt, and there's nothing on me.”

“Okay. Come on, we've gotta keep moving. Lucky I've got all our stuff in the back pack, right?”

“Yeah.” Snape turned the spell off.

“We scared them, that's why they ran.” Remus nodded.

“What do we do now?”

“We wait until night fall, they'll have found somewhere else to sleep by then, so we'll know where they are.” He sighed. “And then we hope and pray that they listen to us.”

“I'm glad that girl found him,” Remus said quietly. “At least he had someone to look out for him, I'd hate to think of him living on the streets of London all alone.” Snape nodded in agreement. He may not have liked James Potter, but he wouldn't wish the life those two children had been living on anyone.

~ ~ ~

“Where are we going, Rose?” Harry asked.

“It's a Wednesday,” Rose replied. “So we're gonna go wash dishes for Mrs Smith, like usual, then we're gonna go help Miss Poppy in the library and after that, we'll see.”

“Okay.” Harry nodded; Wednesday was work day. Mrs Smith owned a pub and for as long as he could remember they'd washed dishes for her on a Wednesday. The first time Rose had taken him along, Mrs Smith had watched until she was sure that Harry could handle dishes without breaking them. Miss Poppy was more recent, she'd offered them a job in the library after seeing them come in every week so Rose could teach Harry to read.

The two of them dodged across the road and Rose into an alley and Rose knocked on the back door of the pub. A rather matronly woman opened it and beamed at them “Good morning Rose, Harry, are you here to wash dishes again?”

“Yes please Mrs Smith,” Rose replied.

“Come on in then, you can leave your rucksack here if you want to, Rose dear.” Rose's hand clutched convulsively at the strap.

“I'd rather keep it with me if it's all the same to you, Mrs Smith.”

“Of course dear.” When they reached the sink Rose put the rucksack down in between her feet. They had long ago worked out a method for washing dishes: Harry would wash them because he could tolerate higher temperatures than Rose and she would dry them because she was quicker at that than Harry. All in all it worked pretty well. Mrs Smith only ever let them work until lunchtime, because she said it wasn't right for children to work all day, but she gave them lunch and five pounds each in payment, so it was a pretty good deal.

The library was a good half-an-hour walk away, but Rose passed the time by picking pockets. She'd always refused to teach Harry how to do it, saying that it wasn't something anyone should ever have to learn. Only once, in exasperation after Rose had broken her arm and they were hungry, had Harry demanded to know why she picked pockets if it was as bad as she said it was. Rose had gone very distant and quiet, her eyes far away, and the look on her face had scared Harry enough that he never asked again. Rose always dropped the wallets after taking the money, so that hopefully people would think they'd just fallen out of their pockets. They didn't get an awful lot on the way to the library, but the after work rush was usually better.

Miss Poppy always had stacks of books for them to put away and sometimes she even let them take some of the really old ones away with them. She'd also helped teach Harry to read when he was younger. It was dark by the time they'd finished running all over the library, doing various errands for Miss Poppy, but she pressed a £10 note on each of them before they left. Rose picked pockets for a bit and Harry did a bit of begging, although he hated doing it, but they couldn't afford to be picky. When it got dark, they made their way down into a tube station. “I'm afraid we're gonna have to sleep here tonight Harry,” Rose said with a sigh.

“What, right here?”

“You know what I mean,” she snapped. “In the morning we can find somewhere a little more permanent than Baker Street Station.” Harry curled up on the bench, but Rose didn't lie down.

“Aren't you going to go to sleep Rose?” he asked.

“Nah,” she replied. “I'm gonna keep watch. I don't need as much sleep as you do, remember?”

“Uh huh, 'cause you're a superhero.” Rose grinned at the old joke.

“That's right kiddo, now get some sleep.”

~ ~ ~

Remus thought his heart might break when he heard the old joke. Harry clearly didn't believe a word of it anymore, but it spoke of many nights when she'd had to keep watch while he'd slept. Snape turned off the spell and then looked at him. “Have you ever been to Baker Street Station?” he asked.

“Yes,” Remus nodded. “Several times.”

“Good, apparate us there.”

“Now?” Snape looked at him, exasperated.

“Yes now. We don't want to frighten them by appearing in the middle of the night.” Remus looked at him dubiously, but he held out his arm and as soon as Snape had a hold of it he apparated.

~ ~ ~

Rose reacted as soon as she saw the two men from earlier. She had no idea how they'd got there, but she could worry about that later. “Harry, light!” she hissed, dragging him to his feet. The boy was still half asleep, but he held up his hands and light began to illuminate the station. The two men seemed visibly surprised and Rose noticed that both of them had sticks with lights on the end.

“How did you do that?” asked the man with black hair.

“None of your business,” Rose replied, keeping Harry firmly behind her. “Who are you and what do you want with us?”

“I'm Remus Lupin and this is Severus Snape,” the brown-haired man replied calmly. “We just have a letter we want to give to Harry.” There was something … off about him, something Rose couldn't put her finger on, although she was pretty good at reading people. She opened her mouth to argue but Harry stopped her.

“Let them Rose,” he whispered. “I have a feeling I know this guy. And … this is important. I have a hunch.” Rose nodded. She'd learnt to trust Harry's feelings.

“All right,” she said. “Give us this letter then.” The brown-haired man, Remus Lupin, handed it to her and she gave it to Harry. Seconds later, the boy was looking back up, deeply suspicious.

“Is this some kind of joke?” he demanded. “'Cause if it is it's not funny.”

“Don't be obtuse boy,” the black-haired man, Severus Snape, said. “You can already cast Lumos wandlessly and you've probably done other kinds of accidental magic over the years.” Rose and Harry exchanged a glance. It would certainly explain some things that had happened over the years.

“Prove it,” Harry said. “Prove this is real.” Snape sighed in exasperation, but Lupin pointed at the bench with his stick and muttered something and it lifted up in the air. Harry gasped, but Rose reached out and waved her hand above and below it to check for wires. Harry was still staring awestruck at the bench when Lupin lowered it back down, but Rose had regained her composure, or at least, she pretended to.

“Alright,” she said. “You've given Harry his letter, what now?”

“He'll have to come with us back to Hogwarts I guess,” Lupin said. “The Headmaster will know what to do with him.”

“Not without Rose.” Harry had found his voice again and three faces turned to look at him, but he held his ground. He reached forward and took Rose's hand. “I'm not going anywhere without Rose.”

“I suppose we could make an exception in this case,” Snape said quietly to Lupin.

“It is an unusual circumstance,” Lupin agreed.

“How do I know this isn't some kind of trick?” Rose asked. On the streets she'd learnt to be wary of things that seemed too good to be true. “How can I be sure that what you're saying is true?” Lupin frowned.

“I can give you my word?”

“Sorry mate, but that ain't gonna wash.” Rose shook her head. “That's only words, it might mean nothing to you.” Snape however, was looking at her with something approaching compassion. He fumbled in his pockets and pulled out a small golden ball, a snitch that he'd confiscated from some students last term and forgotten about. He waved his wand in a complex gesture over it, murmuring some words, and then tossed it to Rose. Harry snatched it out of the air before it reached her and then handed it to the girl.

“Think of somewhere you want to go and then say 'portus'. It will take you anywhere you want to go.”

 

Snape watched as the girl gripped the snitch tight and whispered 'portus'. She disappeared without even the noise that would come from apparition. She reappeared on the other side of the station and then ported back again. “It's a portkey,” Snape explained. “It will take you almost anywhere you want to go.”

“Almost?”

“It won't work in places that have anti-portkey wards, but it will work in Hogwarts.” Harry grabbed Rose's arm and they held a whispered conference. In respect to their privacy, Snape didn't activate the eavesdropping charm.

“You have to register personal portkeys with the ministry,” Remus hissed to him. “That thing's illegal.”

“Like that should worry a Marauder,” Snape retorted. “Besides, they'd never let a Muggle have a portkey, and they wouldn't have gone with us otherwise.” It appeared the two children had come to a decision, so Remus and Snape broke off their conversation.

“Alright,” Harry said. “We'll go with you.”

“Okay,” Remus said. “We're going to have to side-along apparate you there, it's a bit like using a portkey, although it's more uncomfortable, but it only lasts a moment.”

“We can only safely apparate one person each,” Snape continued. “So Mr Potter can go with Lupin and I'll take Rose.” Harry nodded readily enough, but Rose didn't look convinced. After a moment she tossed Harry the snitch. Again, the boy snatched it out of the air, displaying a Seeker's reflexes.

“Port back here if we don't turn up in the same place,” Rose told him. The boy gulped and nodded, before taking Remus' arm. Snape offered his own arm to Rose who gripped it tightly.

“Hogwarts?” Remus asked.

“Hogwarts,” Snape agreed and apparated.

 

They appeared at the edge of a large forest with something that looked a lot like a castle ahead of them. Rose felt a bit nauseous, but she was more concerned about peering around for Harry. Remus and Harry appeared next to them with a pop, and then Harry bent over and promptly emptied his stomach onto the grass. With a sigh, Snape waved his wand and vanished the mess. Harry looked very pale as he wiped his mouth and handed the snitch back to Rose. “I don't like apparating,” he said. “I think I'll walk places from now on.” They headed up to the castle, Snape's long legs carrying him off ahead of the others. Remus followed, but he walked slower so that Rose and Harry could keep up. It was a long walk and Harry began stumbling after a while. It was dark and late and his feet were starting to go numb. After he tripped over his own feet for the fifth time, Rose stopped and crouched down in front of him.

“Hop up,” she said. “We're never going to get anywhere at this rate.” He hopped up and was almost instantly asleep. Snape was waiting impatiently at the top of the stairs for them, although he wisely bit back a sarcastic remark when he saw that Rose was carrying Harry.

Snape headed straight for the infirmary and Rose focused more on keeping up with him than with gaping at the place she'd just entered. There'd be time for exploring tomorrow and she didn't want to get lost. They entered what looked like a hospital and Snape bellowed, “Pomfrey!” Remus motioned for Rose to lay Harry down on one of the beds and she sat down next to him.

“There is no need to shout, Severus Snape,” a woman appeared from the other end of the room, Rose guessed she was this Pomfrey person.

“I need you to check these two for injuries,” Snape said curtly.

“Very well.” Pomfrey pulled out a stick and approached Rose, who stiffened automatically. “Hold still dear, this won't take a moment.” She muttered something in another language and waved her stick in a complicated motion. A parchment popped into being next to Rose, making the girl jump, and writing appeared on it. Rose raised an eyebrow, from the looks of things it was writing out injuries that she had suffered. Was it cataloguing _all_ of the injuries and illnesses she'd ever had? That would take a long time. Pomfrey was staring at the parchment in shock as the list went on and on and on. Rose shifted, uncomfortable.

“Are you going to do Harry now?” she asked.

“In a moment,” Pomfrey replied. “Where have you been living?” Rose's face hardened.

“Why does it matter?” Pomfrey opened her mouth to answer, but Snape beat her to it.

“I'll explain later Pomfrey, check Harry now.” The woman, who Rose guessed was some kind of Doctor, muttered under her breath, but she waved her wand at Harry. Another parchment popped into existence, but Rose was distracted by Remus. He'd been looking at her parchment and now he spoke to her with an oddly intense voice.

“Is this correct Rose?”

“Let me see.” She took the parchment off of him and scanned it. Remus noted that she didn't look surprised at what was written there. “Yes, this is right.” Rose gave it back, noting that Remus' eyes flashed amber when he once again took the parchment. Madam Pomfrey bustled back over, holding a small vial.

“This is a vial of Dreamless Sleep, dear, it will make sure you get a full nights sleep.” Rose looked at the bottle askance and then shrugged. _Oh well, it's not like this day can get any weirder_. She swallowed it in one gulp and almost immediately began to feel sleepy. Rose stifled several yawns and lay down next to Harry, automatically putting her body between him and danger.

~ ~ ~

As soon as she was sure that the blonde teenager was asleep, Madam Pomfrey turned to Snape and Remus. “All right,” she said crisply. “Does someone want to explain this? That's Harry Potter isn't it?”

“Yes,” Snape said calmly. “We found him living on the streets.”

“You _what?!”_

“We have to go and tell Dumbledore, Madam Pomfrey,” Remus said, glaring at Snape. “You might as well come with us, it's not a story I want to have to tell twice.”

“Bring those parchments,” Snape added over his shoulder. “We need to see the true extent of what's happened.”

 

When they reached Professor Dumbledore's office, the password was Fizzing Whizbees, they found that Minerva McGonagall was there as well, berating him for leaving Harry at the Dursley's. “I told you Albus, I _said_ they were the worst kind of Muggles, but would you listen?”

“Ah, Remus, Severus,” Dumbledore said. “I assume you found Harry?”

“Yes,” Remus said. “He's been living on the street for the last seven years. A girl called Rose has been looking after him.” Before Dumbledore could respond to that statement, Madam Pomfrey broke in.

“Is someone going to tell me why I have two malnourished, badly abused teenagers sleeping in my infirmary or not?”

“ _Two?”_ Dumbledore was astonished, something that didn't happen very often.

“ _Malnourished and badly abused?”_ McGonagall was equally thrown for six.

“Potter refused to come with us unless the girl was brought along as well. Considering how his so-called _relatives_ ,” Snape practically spat the word, “treated him I am not surprised.” Snape too had read the damning scrolls that detailed the teenagers past injuries.

“How did his relatives treat him?” McGonagall asked.

“Harry hasn't said anything yet,” Remus replied. “And he was asleep when Madam Pomfrey did the diagnostic charm so we haven't had a chance to ask.” They all looked to Madam Pomfrey who unrolled one of the scrolls of parchment.

“Personally I'm more concerned about the girl Rose,” she said. “As she has a long history of abuse. But Harry's past isn't pretty either. Up until age one and a half there was nothing wrong with him. From then until some time after he was four it looks like systematic abuse.” She looked up at them, sorrow in her eyes. “It's hard to tell, and I don't know how well Harry will remember it but it looks like he was beaten almost daily.” Remus looked around the room and noted the dawning looks of horror. He'd half expected McGonagall to have a sort of 'I told you so' moment, but she seemed too horrified. Snape's face was a mask as always, but Remus knew something of his childhood and he knew that he would be able to sympathise with Harry. Dumbledore's expression was surprising to say the least. He didn't look surprised, but … regretful, like he'd expected that something like this had happened to Harry. For himself, he was still trying to reconcile the wary, broken boy he had met with the bubbly baby who loved everyone.

“You mentioned being concerned about the girl?” Dumbledore said, drawing the medi-witch's attention.

“Yes,” Madam Pomfrey said, unrolling another scroll. “She has a much longer history of abuse, until she was seven. After that, it's mostly what you would expect from someone who lived on the streets, although …” she trailed off, contemplative.

“Although what?” Snape snapped. Remus smiled slightly. Snape might profess to hate children, but sometimes that façade wasn't nearly as secure as he thought it was. He lost the smile when Madam Pomfrey spoke again.

“It appears that she nearly died from pneumonia when she was twelve,” Madam Pomfrey replied slowly. “As in, about an inch from death, but she is completely recovered, no sign of lasting damage to her lungs or anything.”

“May I see Harry's record?” Snape asked suddenly. Madam Pomfrey looked surprised but she handed it over. Snape looked over it for a few seconds. “I thought so. Potter had a case of magical exhaustion at the same time. I'd say he healed her with a burst of accidental magic.” In a quieter voice he added. “Lily's first major burst of accidental magic was for a similar thing.”

“That's impossible!” McGonagall burst out. “He couldn't have been more than eight and Poppy said she was about an inch from death -”

“I wouldn't say it was impossible,” Remus said softly, and all of them looked at him. “He's already shown signs of being able to control his magic without a wand, so we know he's powerful and the one person he relied on was dying. Scared and alone, with an idea that he had some kind of magical power …” he trailed off, not wanting to imagine Harry in that kind of situation.

“It makes sense,” Snape nodded. “Magic is triggered by strong emotion, if he felt that she was really dying, he might have been able to save her.”

“That would make him one of the most powerful wizards we've ever seen,” McGonagall said in a troubled tone of voice.

“I'm sure that's very important,” Madam Pomfrey said, in a tone of voice that made it sound like it wasn't at all. “But right now I have two teenagers in my infirmary with no where to go. What are we going to do with them?”

“Wait until they wake up,” Snape said. “They've been independent from adults for most of their lives, they aren't going to trust us if we try to make decisions for them.”

“Well said, Severus,” Dumbledore said. “In that case, I will leave them in your capable hands for now, Poppy and speak with them in the morning.”

 

 


	3. Legal Loopholes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update, and this one's early too, I am on a roll :) Also, over 9,000 words, my longest chapter yet! Unfortunately, this chapter is the last of my pre-written ones, so from now on I'll be updating as I'm writing. Hopefully this won't affect my update schedule *fingers crossed*.
> 
> Bit of background, in my head, only adults are called Lord and Lady, children are called Mr or Miss. Also, there are some things that I'm kind of making up as I'm going, so please tell me if something doesn't really make sense.

Harry woke up when the light streaming in the window hit his face. He squinted up at the ceiling, and then looked round in confusion. Rose was fast a kip next to him, so he couldn't be anywhere that bad, but he hoped he hadn't done anything bad enough to land him in hospital again. He didn't _remember_ anything … Wait, there had been that weird dream, with the two men who could float benches, and Rose had been able to teleport and … He stared at the moving portrait on the wall. Perhaps it hadn't been so much of a dream after all. Harry sat up and stretched, only mildly hampered by the arm Rose had wrapped around his waist. It was a good job he didn't want to explore or need the toilet because she had a grip like iron, perhaps afraid that he'd leave and never come back, like so many people in her past had.

Well, that wasn't technically true, Harry argued with himself. _She only told me that her brother left and she ran away. I'm being dramatic._ Harry looked up as an old man with a long white beard and hair came into the room and sat on the bed next to theirs.

“Ah, up already my boy?”

“Uh … Do I know you?” Harry asked, confused.

“Hmm? Oh, no, no. I'm Professor Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of this school.”

“Oh.” _Wake up Rose, I have no idea what I'm doing._ “Um … Well, it's nice to meet you.”

“You too, my dear boy. Ah, I do believe your friend is waking up.”

~ ~ ~

Rose could vaguely hear voices, Harry's and someone else's. That thought brought her out of her potion induced sleep much quicker than anything else would. Last night their future had been kind of up in the air, and she didn't want anybody deciding her future without her. Nobody told her what to do anymore. She sat up slowly, one arm still around Harry and the other rubbing sleep out of her eyes. Perched on the bed next to them was an old man, wearing what looked like some kind of robe. “Ah, Good Morning Miss Rose,” he said. “I understand we have you to thank for looking after Harry all these years?” Rose evaluated him quickly and decided it would be best to tell him the truth. He had a twinkle in those bright blue eyes that made her feel like he could see right through her.

“I found him abandoned in a cardboard box on a street corner on a rainy night, four years old and injured,” she replied. “I couldn't exactly leave him there.”

“You'd be surprised how many people would disagree with you,” the old man replied. “But that is neither here nor there. Ah, forgive my manners, I haven't introduced myself yet. I'm Professor Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of this school.”

“Pleased to meet you sir.”

“Oh, the pleasure is all mine, I assure you.” Rose swung her legs off the side of the bed and met Dumbledore's gaze, her mind already working.

“We kind of left things up in the air last night, Professor,” she said. “What happens to Harry and I now, please?”

“Well, once you are washed and breakfasted and Madam Pomfrey has given you leave to go I thought I would ask Remus to take you to Diagon Alley -”

“Um, forgive me for interrupting, but I meant in the long term. Harry can live here in the school during term, I assume, but what about over the summer? I assume you don't want him going back on the streets.”

“Us,” Harry said firmly. “I'm not going anywhere without you, Rose.” Dumbledore smiled.

“Your loyalty does you credit, Harry. And yes, you are quite right Rose, if Madam Pomfrey was correct in guessing your age it will be another two years before you come of age, and you will need a magical guardian until then.”

“Three years,” Rose replied. “I'm only fifteen.”

“Ah, Madam Pomfrey was correct, the age of adulthood in the Wizarding World is seventeen, but that doesn't solve our problems for the moment.” Rose frowned.

“Doesn't Harry have a godfather or relatives or something?”

“Harry's godfather is … not around any more and his father was an only child and I won't send him back to his mothers relatives, but both Remus and Severus knew Harry's mother and father, which is why I sent them to find you.”

“Can it be Mr Lupin?” Harry asked. “Not that I have anything against Mr Snape,” he added hurriedly. “But I seem to know Mr Lupin from somewhere.”

“Call me Remus, Harry, and yes, I knew you when you were a baby, why the curiosity?” They turned to see Remus coming towards them with a tray of food. “Madam Pomfrey says to eat as much of this as you can manage,” he told the teenagers, setting the food in front of them.

“Harry wants you to be his magical guardian,” Rose replied, picking up a piece of toast. “And I must admit it would make sense, since you knew him as a baby.”

“You'll have to look after Rose as well though,” Harry said. “'Cause I'm not going anywhere without her.” He picked up a piece of bacon and bit it curiously.

“But …” Remus sent a despairing glance at Dumbledore. “I can't, the ministry wouldn't allow it.”

“Why not?” Rose asked, looking up from her plate.

“I'm a werewolf,” Remus Lupin replied.

~ ~ ~

Rose stared at him for a moment and then shrugged. She'd kind of shelved the word 'impossible' for a moment, and to be honest, after watching Harry create glowing balls of light when he was five, it had to be something really special to surprise her anymore. “And?” she asked. “You're only dangerous on the full moon right? And I bet wizards have some kind of spell or potion that makes you harmless.” Remus stared at her, struck dumb. Dumbledore laughed.

“A muggle has just grasped something that has eluded generations of wizards.” Snape said dryly from the doorway. “Madam Pomfrey wants you to take these potions,” he said. “They'll help increase your intake of nutrients. They are best taken _before_ a meal, but someone was a bit early with breakfast.” He sent a light glare at Remus, who completely ignored him. Rose looked dubiously at the potion, before uncorking the bottle and sniffing it. She made a face at the smell and glared at Snape.

“You expect me to drink this?”

“You have major nutritional deficiencies that could cause you serious harm as you grow older and are best treated when you are younger.” Rose sighed and tipped the bottle back, swallowing it in one gulp and shuddering at the taste.

“Right, explain this world to me.”

 

Rose nodded when Remus finished his explanation of the Wizarding World. A lot of things made more sense now, including why he was so adamant that he couldn't be their guardian. It appeared Wizards were as prejudiced as Muggles (and that word would take some getting used to). “The ministry still won't allow it,” Remus said stubbornly. They were in the Hospital Wing, arguing it over. “You know they won't, even though Lily and James named me as a possible guardian if something happened to them. Especially after that Umbridge woman came to power. I can barely get a job.” Rose had been thinking hard and as Harry's shoulders slumped in dejection she spoke up.

“You could adopt me, right? They wouldn't have a problem with that, would they, 'cause I'm only a Muggle?”

“They'd probably accept that,” Remus admitted.

“Okay …” Rose lent back against the headboard, thinking hard. “Is there some way that I could become Harry's relative? I mean, he's the head of his family now, right? So if he could adopt me as a sibling, and then Remus adopted me, he'd be able to take care of Harry as well, because he'd be a relative now, and no one makes a fuss about it if you're related to the kid.” The last few were tinged with bitterness, and Remus wondered once again at the kind of life this girl had lead. “Also,” she added, thoughtfully. “if Harry's family is as rich as you say they are, then you won't have to worry about getting a job or earning money, so the rules laid down by this Umbridge woman won't affect you.”

“That's some very well thought out circular logic,” Snape said. “You'd make a fine Slytherin. And what's more, I think it might just work. You'd have to talk to the goblins at Gringotts, but I don't see why it wouldn't work.” Remus stared at the blonde teenager.

“Did you just think your way through loopholes of a law in a world that you only became aware of yesterday?” Rose shrugged.

“I've always been good with loopholes. How do we get to this Diagon Alley place?”

 

~ ~ ~

 

They flooed to Diagon Alley, since Harry had vetoed apparating again considering how sick it had made him the first time. Professor McGonagall had transfigured some bed sheets into robes for them, and the sight of two magical teenagers with their 'father' out shopping didn't raise as many eyebrows as obviously Muggle-dressed teenagers would have done. Harry held Rose's hand as they walked through the Alley, his eyes wide behind his glasses as he took in everything around them.

“Where are we going Remus?” Rose asked, looking around warily. Behind her indifferent mask, Rose was just as awed as Harry, but she'd learnt to hide it better.

“Gringotts,” Remus replied. “The Wizarding Bank. All blood adoptions are done there and most normal ones can be done there as well. Do you have Harry's key?” Before they left Hogwarts, Dumbledore had handed Rose a tiny golden key that he said opened Harry's vault.

“Yes,” Rose replied. “It's quite safe.”

“Good. Here we are.” He gestured ahead of them to the large white-marble building. Two strange creatures stood either side of the doors, and Rose paused to read the poem engraved above the entrance way.

“ _Enter stranger, but take heed,_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn._

_So if you seek beneath our floors,_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief you have been warned, beware,_

_Of finding more than treasure there._ ” She quirked an eyebrow at the not-so-veiled threat. On the streets you got a feel for threats that were serious and ones that were little more than bluffs, and these goblins were either deadly serious or better at bluffing than anyone she'd ever met, and Harry had a mean poker face when he wanted one. Nodding to the goblins, she followed Harry and Remus inside.

 

Taking a deep breath, Remus headed towards one of the free goblins. “Hello, we'd like to speak to the manager of the Potter Estate please.” The goblin peered down at him.

“And what authority do you have?” Remus pushed Harry forwards and the boy looked fearlessly up at the goblin.

“This is Harry Potter, the last surviving scion of the House of Potter.” The goblin nodded.

“Very well. Griphook! Take them to see Longclaw please.” Another goblin came over and looked them over.

“Follow me please.” They walked for about ten minutes down hallways hewn from rock, watching other goblins passing by on their errands. Rose noticed that Remus was looking around nervously.

“What's wrong?” she asked softly.

“Goblins don't like me much,” he replied, equally quietly. “I'm a werewolf and I don't have much money. I hope they won't hold that against you.” Harry, who had been listening in on their conversation frowned.

“I would have thought goblins would be more professional than that?” Remus smiled down at him.

“Yes, I would have thought so too, but not many people like werewolves Harry, and I tend to worry over these things.”

About ten minutes later, they came to a large wooden double-door and Griphook knocked on it and then waited. After a few seconds, a croaky voice said, “Come in.” The room was clearly an office, with filing cabinets stacked high around the room, but it clearly belonged to a very important personage. The carpet was a deep plush red and the walls were panelled wood. Clear glass globes hung from the ceiling, putting out a bright, clean light. There was a desk in front of them, made of some kind of dark-coloured wood and behind it sat a rather aged goblin. Rose couldn't have told you why she thought he was old, only that he seemed to exude a sense of age, much as his office did. “Ah,” he said, raising his head and fixing them with his sharp eyes. “Mr Harry Potter. I wondered when I'd be seeing you again.”

“I'm afraid I don't remember you,” Harry said politely. “But I hope I would be right in assuming that you are Longclaw and the manager of the Potter estate?” The goblin wheezed out a laugh.

“You would be correct Mr Potter. Please take a seat, and your friends are …?” Griphook was summarily dismissed.

“Oh um, this is Remus Lupin, he's taking care of me today, and this is …” he hesitated slightly, for Rose had never told him her last name. Longclaw's sharp eyes missed nothing. “Rose.”

“You are interesting, Miss Rose,” he said turning to her. “It's rare that a Muggle is friends enough with a wizard to enter the Wizarding World.” Rose's eyes lit up.

“You can tell if someone is of magical or muggle descent that easily? I didn't realise it was so obvious.” Longclaw wheezed again.

“Obvious is the wrong word Miss Rose, but no, goblins in general can't. I, however, have been around for a great many years and I have taught myself to sense the magic in a person. Also, I have wards around my office, and you didn't set them off.”

“Wards can only be set off by magical beings?”

“Most wards yes, for many ward makers don't consider non-magical beings a threat, but some wards will keep anyone out, and specific wards that pertain to Muggles will let wizards through only.” Rose's eyes widened and she nodded, taking in the information. “Now, fascinating as this is, I am sure you didn't come here to discuss wards with me, so if we could get down to business?” Rose nodded again, and both her and Remus looked to Harry. They had decided earlier that it would be best if he explained.

“Of course,” the boy said. “First of all, Remus would like to adopt Rose as his daughter and then I would like to adopt her as my sister.”

“Ah,” the goblin said, giving what passed for a grin amongst his race. “A way around the new werewolf laws, hmm? I think it will even work, especially because we need not give the ministry a copy of the adoption papers.”

“I thought there was a law against that?” Remus asked, speaking for the first time.

“Oh no,” Longclaw said. “although we have long since fallen into the habit, it is not a _law_ as such, besides, we have no more reason to like the ministry at the moment than you do, Mr Lupin.” He bared his teeth in a silent snarl at the mention of the ministry. “But those are our problems. Blood or paper adoptions?”

“Blood for me,” Harry replied. “But paper for Remus.”

“Of course,” Longclaw agreed.

Griphook was sent for the relevant documents, and Rose's adoption as Remus' daughter was quite straight forward. There was a large document that they had to sign and initial, and Remus had finished his half before he realised that Rose was going much more slowly. Not only was she struggling with writing with a quill, but she was reading every word she put her name to. Longclaw nodded in approval; it was a good practise to get into if she was going to be important in the Wizarding world and goblins respected those who were smart and knew how to make deals and negotiate. After several minutes, Rose reached the line where she needed to write her new name. She wrote 'Rose' and then stopped. “Do I need a middle name?” she asked, looking to Longclaw questioningly.

“Not necessarily,” he replied. Rose nodded and paused for a moment, before writing 'Lily Lupin' after her first name and handing the quill back to Longclaw, Harry leant into her side as she did so, showing his appreciation for her taking his mother's name.

“It says here you need a witness,” Harry pointed to the relevant sentence. “But I'm a minor. I can't witness it, can I?”

“No,” Longclaw said, looking chagrined. “I had forgotten, so few adoptions are done these days.”

“Can't you witness it?” In the ensuing silence, Rose began to wonder if she had said something wrong, as both Remus and Longclaw looked at her in shock, although Longclaw mostly in awe now she came to think of it.

“Well, can he?” Harry asked, when the silence stretched on too long.

“If Mr Lupin does not have any objections?” Remus still looked pole-axed, but he managed to recover enough of his faculties to reply.

“No … no objections.” It was with an almost soft expression that Longclaw signed his name in a curling hand at the bottom of the document. The ink glowed gold for a second, and then the parchment vanished.

“Wow,” Harry said quietly.

“Tell me, Miss Lupin,” Longclaw said, fixing his eyes on her. “Are all Muggles like this?”

“Like what?” Rose asked.

“So much more … open minded?” Rose's eyes grew distant, like she was looking into the past.

“No, not really.”

“Pity,” the goblin murmured.

Harry's adoption of Rose was a much more elaborate and involved affair, and while Griphook collected all of the items needed, Longclaw told them a little about the blood adoption. It was old magic, magic so old that it had almost ceased to be magic anymore; a drop of blood, shared between too people would unite them as family members. Muggles even had a version of it – when children play at being 'blood brothers' – that is a much cruder and simpler version of the ritual that wizards use. It had started in the dark ages, when wizard's were all about power and lineage. A common child who was found to have strong magic, may well be adopted into a Lord's family, and a child with weak or no magic cast out, to give them power and prestige. Quite often against the child's will, but once done it could not be undone, and in this way many ancient houses had died out as children were stolen and numbers dwindled. Nowadays, it was more commonly used by someone who wanted to make a child, adopted or a distant relative into their heir in blood as well as in name.

When Griphook returned, he was carrying a scroll of parchment, a small golden key and a dagger with a burnished bright blade. Unscrolled, the parchment was blank, but when Harry used the dagger to cut his finger, a drop of blood fell onto the parchment and ink began to appear. It started at the bottom, with Harry's name and then moved on up, filling in all the way to the top of the parchment, where there was a name in an ancient hand:

 

_Godric Gryffindor_

 

“Godric Gry … Gryff …” Harry struggled to read the swirling writing.

“Gryffindor,” Rose said softly, also staring at the name. “Godric Gryffindor, one of the four founders of Hogwarts.”

“How do you know that?” Remus asked, astonished.

“It's obvious isn't it? Besides, you told us yourself.” Rose sighed at Remus' blank look of incomprehension. “When we were talking about the Wizarding world you mentioned that Hogwarts has four houses, Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw and Dumbledore said they were named after the four founders. Isn't it logical to assume that Godric Gryffindor is the man it was named after? Particularly as you were in that house and you're looking at the name with a peculiar reverence.” Harry laughed.

“I don't know why I'm surprised, you've always been a genius Rose.”

Longclaw tapped the desk to get their attention again and handed the dagger to Rose. “Miss Lupin, cut your hand with the dagger and say your name clearly.” Rose traced the dagger across her palm, causing blood to well up along the line.

“I am Rose Lily Lupin.” She handed the dagger to Harry, who also cut his palm.

“I am Harry …” there was the slightest of pauses as Harry glanced towards his family tree for his middle name. “ … James Potter. I claim Rose Lily Lupin as my sister, Rose Lily Potter.” Reaching across, he grabbed Rose's hand, pressing their cuts together. There was a flash of blinding white light, and Rose slumped in her chair.

Both cuts were healed, only faint silver lines on their palms showing where they had been. Harry had not changed at all, but Rose had. When she opened her eyes again, they were as green as Harry's and her hair was a slightly darker shade of blonde. There were a few faint changes to her facial structure, making her look more like Harry, and Longclaw privately thought that she looked the image of Lady Dorea Potter, Harry's grandmother. Seeing the way Remus looked at her he guessed that the werewolf could see the resemblance as well.

“Now you are truly a Potter, as if you had been born to that line yourself,” Longclaw said. He handed her the key that Griphook had brought in. “This is your vault key. It only opens the vault for the trust fund that Lord James and Lady Lily Potter set up for their children, but when you turn seventeen you will be given access to all of the Potter estate. You will also be able to claim the title of Lady Potter and become the official head of the family until Mr Potter turns seventeen. At twenty-one you will be able to take the Potter seat on the Wizengamot, but again, only until your brother reaches that age, as the Potter line is patriarchal like most of the old families.” He bowed his head to all of them. “Is there anything else I can help you with today?”

“We would like to take some money out of the trust vault, please,” Rose said. “An amount enough to buy school supplies for Harry and a wardrobe for both of us.”

“Of course,” Longclaw said. “Griphook will take you to your vault.” As they stood, he came around from behind his desk and held out his hand. “It was a pleasure doing business with you, Mr Potter, Miss Potter, Mr Lupin.”

“Likewise,” they echoed, shaking his hand.

As they were walking back down the corridor behind Griphook, Harry sighed and shook his head. “I know you must've explained it to me, Rose, but I still don't see how it helps us.” Rose looked down at him patiently.

“Before, Harry, if we'd filed for a magical guardian for you, Remus wouldn't have been considered and we wouldn't have had much choice in who got guardianship of you. This way, Remus is automatically your guardian because he's now a relative and it will be very hard for them to gainsay that, if they ever even get their hands on the documents.”

“Why wouldn't they?” Harry asked.

“Well, goblin's are clever,” Rose replied. “And if they put the documents in the main Potter vault, no one will be able to see them, or take them out until I'm seventeen, so no one will know that you weren't always in Remus' care, which has a lot more weight if it was approved by your parents before the new laws came in. Anyway, when I turn seventeen it will be a moot point anyway, because I'd bee your closest adult relative, so I'd get guardianship of you.” Harry grinned and nodded, safe in the knowledge that his sister was three steps ahead of everyone else, except maybe Longclaw and Dumbledore, but even then it was a close run thing.

 

 

 


	4. Holly and phoenix feather

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, sorry it's been so long between updates, but I really hit a snag with this chapter, it just didn't want to be written, and I don't think it's as long as some of the others have been. It's mostly just a filler chapter really. Thanks to Mithrilandtj for commenting and thanks to everyone who's given kudos, I hope you enjoy it, :)

Lunch was a quiet affair in the Leakey Cauldron, as Remus had cast a glamour on Harry and several notice-me-not charms around the table. None of them wanted to be hounded with reporters while trying to eat their lunch, and Harry found the hero-worship that most of the Wizarding World looked at him with disturbing to say the least. Remus found, to his sorrow, that he could tell more about the lives the two children had lived from observing them than he had in their two-hour conversation in the hospital wing. Although Harry did appear to have been taught table manners at some point, he ate like food was going out of fashion and he appeared to have no trouble polishing off the rather large plate of ham, egg and chips he'd ordered. Rose, on the other hand had only ordered a bowl of soup and she dawdled over her lunch, only finishing the last of it once Harry had declared himself full. Also, when they had entered Rose had chosen the chair that put her back to the wall and she'd positioned it so that she could see all of the doors at once. Shaking his head, Remus finished the last of his lunch, determined to make these children trust him and to try and take some of the weight off of their shoulders if it was the last thing he did.

~ ~ ~

“Where now?” Harry asked, looking around the pub with interest.

“Madam Malkin's might be best,” Remus replied. “We need to get the two of you a full wardrobe and I can drop you off there while I do some shopping of my own.” Poppy had briefly spoken to him earlier about the need to make sure that Rose and Harry knew they weren't trying to take away their independence, and he wanted to get Harry a late birthday present anyway.

The shop was pretty crowded, but Harry was soon standing on a stool next to a blond boy having his school robes fitted. Rose wandered the racks of pre-made clothing, grabbing all the necessary items that the two of them would need. Harry, like most other boys his age, didn't really care what he was dressed in as long as it was dry, comfortable and not pink, so she could do without his input. A rather fetching blue dress (suitable for all weathers according to the label) caught her eye and in a rare, impulsive gesture, Rose picked it off the rack and headed to the changing rooms at the back of the shop. It was the work of a moment to slip the blue dress on, as it had none of the fiddly fastenings Rose was used to but instead shrunk and grew with size to fit the wearer, and after grabbing the basket full of clothes in one hand she headed towards Harry. He was chatting with the blond boy, not exactly happily, but he was getting along fairly well. “Nice dress Rose,” he said, spotting her coming towards them.

“Thanks,” Rose replied. “What do you think?” she added, twirling around and suddenly feeling six years old again as the skirt flared around her legs.

“I like it,” Harry agreed. “It suits you. Oh, this is Draco Malfoy, Rose. Draco, this is my sister, Rose.”

“Pleased to meet you, Mr Malfoy,” Rose said, nodding her head in a sort of bow at him. Remus had given them a crash course in manners before they left Hogwarts, something she was suddenly grateful for, because this boy's clothing screamed money and rich parents.

“The pleasure is all mine, Miss Rose,” the boy replied, bowing back. Rose smiled and smoothed down her skirt. She might buy it, after all, she could do with something nice to wear on occasion. Harry could get away with some simple black, formal robes, but she'd like something a little nicer.

~ ~ ~

Flourish and Blots was next, as Harry needed quills, ink and school books. They spent nearly two hours in there before Harry managed to drag them out. While Harry enjoyed reading, story books he wasn't particularly into factual books. Remus, on the other hand, loved learning for learning's sake; being able to recite exactly what so-and-so thought about this transfiguration theory had often made him the envy of his friends, and as an adult it was a habit he couldn't break and a handy aid getting a job when so many employers were against werewolves. Rose on the other hand, had a different reason for burying her nose in books. While she did enjoy learning, she valued far more the information she could gain from books. On the streets, she had to know how to keep them safe and anything she hadn't known she had looked up on the internet on the library computers. This world, however, was entirely new to her and Rose was determined to learn everything she could about it, so that she could keep Harry safe. It probably says a lot about her as a person that she didn't even consider simply relying on Remus, but I'll leave that to the amateur psychologists and just say that old habits die hard. By the time they left the book shop, they had nearly twice the amount of books Harry had needed and Remus was very glad that the bag was charmed to be weightless.

Diagon Alley was a bright, colourful place and like any child of his age, Harry was enthralled by it's more unique points. It is probably no surprise then, that his eye was caught by a young snowy owl as they passed Eyeops Owl Emporium. Rose, with her healthy distaste for birds after several brushes with London's pigeon population, refused it at first, but she couldn't say no to him for long and ten minutes later Harry was walking out of the shop carefully carrying a cage with the owl inside, a bag of owl treats and a pamphlet on how to care for owls. Rose had offered to go back to Flourish and Blots to look for a book on caring for Owls, but Harry vetoed it, saying that he wanted to get his wand _today_ please, and they didn't have time for her to read every book in the shop.

And so it went on. They visited the Apothecary, the cobbler, a furniture shop for Harry's trunk and Florean Fortescue's for some ice cream. Finally, they were standing in front of Ollivander's and Harry was going to get a wand. The shop was small and cluttered, but clean, putting Rose in mind of a second hand book shop. There was a counter in front of them, with several shelves behind it, all of them full of long, thin boxes. There was, however, no Ollivander. Harry looked around and opened his mouth to call. He got no further before an old man appeared in front of them. He was not old, exactly, but he looked ... timeless in a way, like the years only touched him lightly. He also looked more than a little mad, but then Rose remembered Albus Dumbledore, and decided that perhaps all old wizards go a little doolally.

"Ah, Mr Potter," the old man said. "I wondered when I'd bee seeing you. It seems only yesterday I was giving your parents their first wands. Elven inches long your fathers, mahogany wood and your mother's was ten and a quarter inches, willow wood. Unfortunately, I didn't make either, so I don't know the cores. Ah, and Remus Lupin, ten and a quarter inches wasn't it, made of Cypress wood and unicorn hair?"

"Yes," Remus replied. "And it's served me very well."

"Ah." He'd reached Rose and he looked at her curiously. "And will you be buying a wand as well, Miss ..."

"Rose," she replied. "And no, I'm not a witch."

"Ah, what a shame! The universe does play cruel tricks. You would be an absolute delight to match, I am sure, one of the most challenging in all my career. Ah well, such is life." He pulled a tape measure out of his pocket. "Right hand out please, Mr Potter." As the tape measure measured Harry, Ollivander flitted about his shop, picking boxes up and putting them down again before returning to the counter. Harry tried many wands. They all seemed to cause some kind of mini explosion when he picked them up and before long Harry was looking anxiously to Remus and Rose.

"It's quite all right, Harry," Remus said. "Sometimes it takes a while to find a wand that will work for you." Ollivander seemed to be having enormous fun though. Every time a wand didn't work for Harry he would snatch it from the boy's hand and push another one at him, urging him to try another and another.

Suddenly, Ollivander stopped and looked at the boy speculatively. "Tell me, how long have you been able to do wandless magic, Mr Potter?" Harry gulped and looked at Rose to answer.

"Six years," she answered. "Why, is it a problem?" She'd noticed that most wizards couldn't do magic without their wands, but she'd assumed that most of what Harry could do had been what Remus called accidental magic. Clearly not.

"Oh, no it's not a problem," Ollivander replied. "It just means I've been giving him the wrong wands. No wonder none of them fitted." He flitted off into the shelves again, coming back with another armful of boxes. These seemed to work slightly better, but it still wasn't good enough for Ollivander. Finally, he paused again. "I wonder ..." He picked another box from the shelves and handed it to Harry. "Holly and phoenix feather, Mr Potter, eleven inches." As soon as Harry gripped the handle, Rose knew it was his wand. Red and gold sparks flew out of the end and a breeze crossed the room, ruffling Harry's hair.

"Curious," Ollivander muttered. "Very curious."

"Sorry sir," Harry said. "But what's curious?"

"The phoenix who's tail feather lies in your wand gave another feather. Just one other. It's curious, Mr Potter, that you should be destined for this wand when it's brother, why, it's brother gave you that scar."

~ ~ ~

While Harry was concerned about what Ollivander had said, he soon brushed it off with the optimism of youth. Rose and Remus, however, took it more seriously. That night, after Harry had gone to bed in his room in the suite Dumbledore had given them, Rose confronted Remus. "What did he mean, Remus? What will this mean for Harry?"

"Nothing," Remus replied. "His wand has chosen him, for better or for worse. Now, there is nothing for us to do but keep a sharp eye on Harry. If you see anything suspicious Rose, anything at all, tell someone you trust, and tell Harry to do the same. The followers of Voldemort aren't gone, not all of them, and Harry has many enemies who would wish him dead." Rose nodded.

After the rather grim conversation with Remus, Rose headed to bed. Harry's room was just across the hall from hers and she peeked in. The boy was fast asleep, curled up on his side and clutching his new wand to his chest. With Remus' words still echoing in her ears, it was an easy decision for Rose to slip inside, close the door and then climb into bed beside Harry. She loosened the dagger, that she was pretty sure Remus knew nothing about, in it's sheath, making sure she could reach it easily. Nothing would get past her. Not this time.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We'll find out more about Rose's past and the dagger eventually, don't worry.


	5. First friends and enemies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry. I have no excuse for how late this is, except this chapter did not want to be written, which is part of why it ends abruptly and also I've had an extreme case of writers block for the last month or so. Nevertheless, I hope you enjoy the chapter :)

Eventually, the first of September dawned, the day Harry would officially become a Hogwarts student. It hadn't been able to come fast enough for the boy, who had been jumping up and down excitedly for the past week or so. Rose was less enthusiastic. She still kept to her promise of keeping Harry safe no matter what, but she was beginning to realise that as a muggle there was very little she could actually _do_ in the Wizarding world. Oh, she could read books and help Harry with his homework, but she would never be able to find a job and she'd most likely have to depend on Harry for the rest of her life. For someone as independent as Rose, it was a deeply unpleasant prospect. In the end, she approached Remus about it towards the end of the summer.

“It's one of the failings of the Wizarding world,” he admitted when she talked to him. “We do not cater well for those without magic. Even squibs – those without magic born to magical parents – are expected to fend for themselves in the muggle world.” He sighed and then looked at her curiously. “What did you want to do? Before Snape and I found you, I mean.” Rose fidgeted uncomfortably.

“I never really thought about it. I assumed we would have just gone on as we were until child services picked us up.” Remus wanted to ask what she'd wanted to do before the streets, but he held his tongue. For all that she had been slowly opening up, she was still pretty wary of him and he didn't want to push too hard.

“I'll ask around,” he said instead. “Someone might know something you can do.”

“Thanks,” Rose said, before wandering off again. Remus watched her go. She was an enigma to him. Even after living on the streets Harry had so much of his parents in him that he was easy to relate to, and in some corner of his mind Remus knew that Rose must have had a hand in keeping him innocent, something he still hadn't worked out how to thank her for. Rose was different though. She was obviously smart, perhaps one of the smartest people he'd ever met, but she kept herself carefully hidden, she didn't let down all her walls even for Harry and she was far warier than a girl her age should be. At that age Remus hadn't had anything more troublesome than his OWL's and James' latest prank on his mind. (Actually, that was a lie, because it was fifth year when the Marauders became animagi and Remus nearly killed Snape, but he tried to forget that.) Standing, Remus sighed and headed towards Dumbledore's office. Perhaps, by finding her something that she could do in this world, he could begin to repay the life-long debt he owed this girl.

~ ~ ~

Remus had apparated Rose and Harry to King's cross so that Harry could go to Hogwarts 'like a proper student' to use the boy's words, but he hadn't been able to stay, as Dumbledore had called a last minute faculty meeting. It pained him that none of the Marauders would see Harry off to his first year of Hogwarts, but in truth Rose had more cause to be there than he did.

It was incredibly crowded and Rose held tight to Harry and his trolley, not wanting to lose him or get lost herself, for without a magical person she wouldn't be able to pass through the barrier. They'd just reached the barrier between platform's nine and ten when a young girl approached them, pushing a trolley much like Harry's. “Excuse me,” she said. “But are you going to Hogwarts?”

“Yes,” Harry replied, fairly bubbling over with excitement. “Why?”

“Do you know how to get onto the platform?” the girl continued, and Rose frowned. Where were her parents? The girl had bushy brown hair and slightly large front teeth, she was a couple of inches taller than Harry, but she must have been about his age. Once again, Rose cursed her lack of knowledge on how a normal family worked. Was it normal for an eleven year old to go to King's cross by themselves? At that age she'd been living on the streets, so she had no idea what to expect.

“Oh yes, it's quite easy once you know the trick,” Harry said, like he hadn't known for all of half an hour himself. “Did no one tell you?” The girl opened her mouth to reply, but Rose interrupted.

“Sorry, but are you here on your own? Are your parents here?” The girl fidgeted and flushed slightly, avoiding Rose's eyes.

“No, they … uh … they dropped me off, they had to go to work. They didn't really want me to go to Hogwarts, why?”

“If they don't have magic they won't be able to go through the barrier without you,” was all Rose said, but she looked at the girl more closely. She knew the shape of those words, the flush of shame that usually arose with them. After all, hadn't they come out of her own mouth often enough? “I'm Rose,” she told the girl. “And this is my brother, Harry.”

“I'm Hermione Granger,” the girl replied.

“To get onto the platform,” Harry said, taking over the conversation once again. “You have to run at the wall between platforms nine and ten.” Hermione gave him a doubtful look. “Honest.”

“We'll go first,” Rose said. “I have to go with Harry because I don't have magic. See you on the other side.” With that, she gave Harry a slight nudge and the two of them headed towards the barrier. It was very strange to pass through, like stepping through a sheet of cold water without getting wet. Once they were past the barrier, Harry stared in amazement at the train. 'The Hogwarts Express' was emblazoned along the side of an old-fashioned steam engine and Rose could see many witches and wizards of all ages milling around. Behind them, Hermione came through the barrier, her eyes wide as she took in the platform. She gave an exuberant grin to Harry, one that was returned three-fold. Looking at the time, Rose decided to be the responsible adult and took charge.

“Harry, why don't you and Hermione go find a carriage before they're all taken up? Once you've put your stuff away you can come back and say goodbye.” Harry nodded and hauled his trunk off the trolley, Hermione hastily copying him.

“Come on 'Mione,” he said to the girl, who looked far too happy at being included. “You don't mind me calling you 'Mione do you? Only Hermione is such a mouthful …” Their voices trailed off as they headed towards the train.

Rose felt decidedly jumpy standing on the platform on her own, hyper-aware that almost everyone around her had some training in magic and she didn't. It didn't help that a red-haired family came through the barrier just after Harry and Hermione left, nearly mowing her down as they did so. What must have been about four boys of various ages, all with the signature flaming red hair, dragged their trunks towards the train, leaving a younger girl with their parents. Harry and Hermione were just coming back off the train as this happened and there was the inevitable confusion that arises when two people try to go in opposite directions through a narrow doorway before they sorted themselves out. “Well,” Rose said, conscious that the other family were within ear shot. “Have a good journey yeah? I'll be at Hogwarts when you get there, so you'll at least have a few familiar faces, Hermione.” The girl sniffled.

“I wish my mum and dad were here to see me off.” Rose felt a pang in her chest, hadn't she and Harry said similar things so many times?

“If you write them a letter I'll make sure it gets to them by muggle post, okay?” Hermione nodded, wiping her eyes. “Harry, behave, okay, and have you got enough money in case you want something off the trolley?” Remus had told them all about the Marauder's journeys to and fro Hogwarts.

“Yeah. I've even got enough money in case 'Mione wants some as well,” the boy said grinning. “See you later, Rose.” The blonde pulled him into a hug. After keeping him close for seven years it was hard to let go.

“See you later, Harry.” Hermione got a brief, one-armed hug and then Rose was ushering them onto the train. “Have fun, guys.” The red-headed boys were all coming off the train now, again resulting in the inevitable confusion.

“Mum! Mum!” yelled the youngest boy. “You'll never guess! Apparently Harry Potter's on the train!”

“Well, don't go bothering the poor boy Ron. Heaven knows, he probably gets enough attention.” Rose tuned out of their conversation. She'd known that Harry was famous in the Wizarding World, but she hadn't expected him to be that famous. It seemed that every person in this world knew his name and story. A faint feeling of doubt swirled in her gut (what had she gotten herself into this time?) but she banished it after a moment. She'd promised a certain green-eyed boy she'd protect him on the night she found him, and she wasn't about to break it now. The train began to pull out of the station (the red-haired boys had gotten back on the train just in time.) and Rose waved back at Harry and Hermione who were leaning half out of the window and nearly hitting each other in the face for their efforts. Older witches and wizards began to vanish with the small pop that heralded apparition and Rose, wishing suddenly to look like a witch just this once, spun on her heel and held the snitch tight, whispering 'portus' as she did so. She vanished from the station.

~ ~ ~

At Hogwarts, there was a faculty meeting going on. At Rose's insistence, no one had been told of her exact heritage or where the two of them had been living and most of the faculty was under the impression that Remus had been caring for them. The faculty meeting went mostly as normal – Dumbledore confirming the rumours that Remus and Rose would be staying at Hogwarts to complete 'a little favour' for him – apart from the strange truce that had sprung up between Remus and Snape. Both felt a certain kinship with the two children, not that Snape would ever admit to it. Remus because he had known Harry before that Hallowe'en and Snape because because his own childhood had been far from pleasant and he could sympathise with them slightly. It wasn't _quite_ enough to overcome years of enmity between them, but it was a start. The meeting was just finishing when a discreet spell went off, alerting Remus to the fact that Rose was back from taking Harry to the station. The meeting broke up and Remus managed to catch Snape before he disappeared. “Snape, could I have a word?”

“If you must, Lupin.” They retreated to an empty corridor before Snape turned back to Remus again and raised an eyebrow.

“Rose wants to know if there's anything a muggle can do in the Wizarding World. I think she wants to try and still be a part of Harry's life and well, I wondered if you knew of anything?” Something suspiciously like empathy flashed across the Potions Master's face before being hidden again.

“Most potions can be done without magic,” he said. Remus stared at him.

“Are you offering to teach her potions?” He sounded far too incredulous to be polite, but judging by the look on Snape's face he couldn't believe what he'd just said either.

“Yes,” he replied brusquely. “If she has talent, that is.”

“Of course.” Feeling that Snape would rescind his offer if given enough time to come to his senses, Remus continued. “She's probably in the library now, if you want to tell her yourself.” Snape gave him a curt nod and swept off. Briefly, Remus wished he knew an eavesdropping spell, but he decided it would be prudent not to anger the man any further, and he headed for Professor McGonogall's office. From what he'd seen of Harry the boy would most likely end up in Gryffindor like his parents and his head of house ought to know of the boy's propensity for wandless magic if nothing else. A couple of days ago, Remus had given in to Harry's begging and agreed to teach him a few simple spells. After the boy managed Lumos and a spell to send out multi-coloured sparks on his first go, Remus had asked just how much wandless magic Harry had managed. The answer had been slightly unnerving. Since the age of eight when he'd magically healed Rose from pneumonia, Harry had been able to wandlessly and silently cast Lumos and sometimes Wingardium Leviosa. It was unnerving because only the most powerful of wizards managed wandless magic and even then it was usually just a parlour trick, something to 'wow' new acquaintances with. The idea that a boy not even of Hogwarts age could manage it was mind boggling. It made you remember that Harry really had vanquished Lord Voldemort as a child. Shaking such thoughts from his head, Remus knocked on Professor McGonogall's door.

In the library, Rose looked up as soon as Snape came within sight, something that grudgingly impressed the ex-spy. She'd clearly known he was there, yet he'd managed to take professional Death Eater's by surprise in his time. “Professor Snape,” the girl said. “Can I help you with anything?”

“I think it's the other way around actually,” he admitted. At Rose's confused look he elaborated. “Lupin said you wished for something to do …” he trailed off as the girl's eyes lit up. The girl was bright, he'd give her that.

“You think I can do potions?” There was a guarded happiness in her eyes that made his traitorous heart twist. No child so young should carry so much weight.

“Very few potions require magic. If you can learn to recognise the correct temperature for a potion and if you have some way of measuring time I see no reason why you should not be able to learn it.”

“Would I take lessons with the first years?” Rose asked. Snape snorted.

“Certainly not! First years have a distressing tendency to blow their potions up, you wouldn't last five minutes without magic. No, I was thinking I would take you on as an apprentice – _if_ you prove able.” Rose nodded.

“What would it mean, becoming an apprentice?”

“It would mean one-on-one tutoring for several years before I deem you ready to take a potion's Mastery.”

“Misstress-y,” the girl corrected absently, causing the corner of Snape's mouth to curve into a reluctant smile. “It will be a longer than usual apprenticeship won't it, because I have no prior knowledge of potions?”

“Yes,” Snape said, again grudgingly impressed by the teenager's insight. “A normal apprenticeship is seven years from the age of seventeen on top of a formal schooling in potions. Since I will be teaching you from the start you will not need to unlearn bad habits and you are younger than most apprentices, you will learn quicker. I would estimate eleven, perhaps ten years if you work hard, before you are ready to take a potions Mas – Misstress-y.” Rose grinned.

“Great, when do I start?”

“Tomorrow. Once the Headmaster has given me my timetable I'll set up some time for you.”

“Okay … um … I don't have a potions kit, will that be a problem?” Snape barely refrained from rolling his eyes. Say what you like about children, they could still be a rather stupid bunch.

“Obviously. Borrow Potter's owl and order one from Sluggers and Jiggs apothecary. Tell them it's an apprenticeship set otherwise you won't get one of the right standard. I can teach you theory until it shows up.”

“Thank you!” Rose said, already on her feet. She ran out of the library at break-neck speed, presumably heading to the owlery.

 

~ ~ ~

 

Harry settled back into his seat once Rose and the station had disappeared, content just to look at the scenery. The only trains he'd been on before were the Underground, so this made a nice change. Opposite him, Hermione swung her feet back and forth idly. “Do you know much about the Wizarding World, Harry?” she asked.

“A fair bit,” Harry replied. “I'm a half-blood, see, and my Uncle Remus brought me and Rose up.” They'd worked out their story earlier. Perhaps one day he'd tell Hermione the truth, but he couldn't yet. “What did you want to know?”

“Everything, I guess,” Hermione said with a sigh. “I'll feel stupid if everyone knows something and I don't.”

“Don't worry, there's loads of half-bloods and muggleborns at Hogwarts, purebloods are in the minority, you won't be alone.” Hermione gave him a piercing look.

“You're Harry Potter aren't you? I've read all about you. Is that why your Uncle Remus brought you up?” Harry was silent for a moment and Hermione coloured. “I'm sorry, that was rude. You don't have to answer that.”

“Nah, it's alright,” Harry replied. “But yeah, that's why Uncle Remus brought me and Rose up. I don't remember anything, before you ask.”

“I wouldn't expect you to remember,” Hermione said. “The books didn't say anything about your sister though, is she your Uncle's daughter?” With a brief flash of foresight, Harry realised that Hermione was a lot like Rose. She wouldn't let something rest until she'd found out every last thing about it.

“My parents adopted her just before it happened,” he explained. “When they were killed both of us went to live with Uncle Remus.”

“She look so much like you though,” Hermione objected, which got them onto the topic of blood adoptions which, unfortunately, Harry didn't know all that much about.

He'd just promised Hermione that she could ask Rose all about it when the door slid open. A gangly red-haired boy stood there, a smudge of dirt on his nose. “'Scuse me,” he said. “Do you mind if I sit here? Everywhere else is full.”

“Sure,” Harry said. The boy sat down near Hermione, opposite Harry.

“I'm Ron, by the way,” he added. “Ron Weasley.”

“I'm Hermione Granger,” Hermione said, giving Harry a kick in the shins when he didn't speak.

“Oh! I'm Harry, Harry Potter.” Ron's eyes went wide.

“Blimey! Fred and George said you were on the train, but I didn't believe them.”

“Didn't we see you on the platform?” Hermione asked. “The red-headed family next to us?”

“Oh, yeah,” Ron nodded. “Didn't know you had a sister Harry, does she go to Hogwarts too?”

“It's not common knowledge,” Harry replied. “And no, she doesn't have magic, so she can't go to Hogwarts, but she's staying there with Uncle Remus at the moment.”

“She's a squib?” Ron looked surprised. “I heard that the Potter line never produced squibs.”

“She's adopted,” Harry's tone was defensive and he hastily tried to tone it down a little. “Her parents were killed by Voldemort.” Ron flinched at the name, but nodded.

“Blood adoption. Right.” Harry grinned as Hermione predictably pounced on that opening.

“Do you know what a blood adoption entails? Harry wasn't so sure.” As Ron tried to answer to Hermione's satisfaction (it's an adoption with blood apparently wasn't good enough) Harry leant back against the seat and listened to his new friends. Friends. He'd never had friends before, it seemed like his life really was changing for the better.

The topic of blood adoptions, Harry and the Wizarding World in general held them until the trolley lady came round. “Anything off the trolley, dears?”

“No thanks, I'm sorted,” Ron replied, holding up some sandwiches wrapped in clingfilm. Harry grabbed the purse Rose had given him but couldn't decide.

“We'll take a bit of everything,” he announced finally, counting out several galleons. Ron's eyes widened.

It was perhaps half-an-hour later when the door opened again. The three of them looked up and saw three boys standing in the doorway. One was the blond boy that Harry and Rose had met in Diagon Alley. “So it's true then,” he said after surveying their compartment. “Harry Potter is coming to Hogwarts.”

“Yes,” Harry said. “What's it to you?”

“I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy,” the boy replied. “You'll soon find Potter that there are some kinds of wizards its better to associate with.” Hermione flushed at the implications of that and Ron turned as red as his hair. Harry frowned. No one just insulted his friends like that, but both Rose and Remus had warned him about starting fights.

“I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself, thanks,” Harry replied, ignoring the other boy's outstretched hand. Malfoy flushed and dropped his hand.

“You'd better watch yourself, Potter, you'll end up going the same way as your parents if you're not careful.” Harry's green eyes narrowed dangerously and he stood, reaching into his pocket for his wand.

“Was that a threat, Malfoy?” he tried to model his voice on the one Rose used sometimes to scare people. It seemed to work, for Malfoy paled and beat a hasty retreat, taking his goons with him. When Harry sat back down, both Ron and Hermione were eyeing him with a bit more awe and respect.

By the time they reached the castle it was dark and Harry had more or less forgotten Malfoy's threat. There was what looked like a giant at the other end of the station, calling for the first-years in a great voice. Harry, Ron and Hermione hurried after him. They took boats to get to the castle, going across a great lake. Although he'd already seen it, Harry joined the other first years in gazing up at the castle in awe. It was different seeing it as a first year in the boats. All too soon, Harry mounted the castle steps and the giant leading them knocked on the door. The door opened and a stern woman looked out. Harry recognised her as Professor McGonogall, someone who featured in Remus' stories a lot. “Thank you Hagrid,” she said. “I'll take it from here.” The giant, Hagrid, went back down the steps and the first years followed Professor McGonogall in.

The Great Hall was a wonder. Harry had never seen it before, because Remus had said he should see it first as a first year going to be sorted. Now, Harry agreed with him. There were hundreds of floating candles and the ceiling looked exactly like the night sky. Hermione had told them on the train that the ceiling was enchanted, but words didn't quite do the splendour justice. Looking up at the head table, Harry saw Rose seated between Remus and Snape. She was wearing dress robes much like Harry's uniform except without the crest and she looked nervous. When she saw Harry though, she smiled and nudged Remus who smiled as well. Professor McGonogall led them right up to the head table. In front of it was a very old, very battered hat. Once everyone was quiet, a rip near it's brim opened into a mouth and it began to sing.

 

_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat my hat if you can find,_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts sorting hat,_

_And I can cap them all._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve and chivalry set Gryffindors apart._

_You might belong in Hufflepuff_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true and unafraid of toil._

_Or yet in wise, old Ravenclaw_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning_

_Will always find their kind._

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means,_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a thinking cap!_

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry about the abrupt ending. Everyone ends up in the same house, although I did toy with a few different ones for Harry, but this just made the most sense to me. Thanks for reading, here's to hoping the next chapter won't be quite so late.


	6. Gryffindor's seeker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the horrendously late update, but I've had a bad bout of writers block and I've only recently started writing again. Speaking of, this chapter is shorter than usual, but I thought it was better to have a short, to the point chapter than a long rambling one. Just a bit of bonding between the three of them. Thanks, and hope you enjoy :)

The first couple of weeks had been an adjustment for them all. Remus had offered his services as a Defence Against the Dark Arts tutor for students taking their OWL's and NEWT's. He'd nearly been overwhelmed by the response and could now be found in an empty classroom most days offering help to whoever came to him. He was quickly becoming the student's favourite Professor and there were students in there all hours of the day.

Harry also found his feet pretty quickly. He was young and resilient and had his new friends to help him adjust. He enjoyed most of his lessons, coming back to the rooms Rose and Remus shared babbling about which potion they'd done today and how in Transfiguration his matchstick was silver and pointy even if it wasn't quite a needle yet. The only clouds in Harry's new life were Professor Quirell and Malfoy. DADA was a joke. Quirell was afraid of his own shadow and Harry had taken to asking Remus to teach him. It didn't help that he kept getting headaches in DADA and couldn't concentrate on what Quirell was teaching them. Ron reckoned it was the garlic. Malfoy, however, was a problem that seemed impossible to solve. He appeared to have a vendetta against Harry for no particular reason, deliberately provoking him and picking on his friends to get a reaction. Only once did he insult Rose to Harry's face and after Harry put him in the hospital wing he didn't do it again. No one else dared say a word against her. They'd seen the blind fury that Harry had had when he attacked Malfoy and none of them were suicidal.

Rose was the only one struggling to find her feet; for obvious reasons. She didn't belong in this world and she often felt like an outsider looking in. She quizzed Remus and Snape relentlessly so she could answer questions Harry brought to her and she'd read all of his textbooks. Snape was a hard taskmaster for potions but he was patient and took the time to explain something to Rose if she didn't understand. It helped that Rose was one of the most driven and intelligent pupils Snape had ever taught and, although he said nothing to her of this, he was already shaving years off his original estimate for how long it would take her to get a Potions Mastery. While there were some potions ingredients that were harmful they were surprisingly few as long as you took the proper precautions and with a couple of added safety measures Rose was as safe as any potions apprentice would be. Potions didn't normally require magic, only a little to control the temperature of the cauldron and with a bunsen burner heating it and a spell that measured the temperature Rose could manage that.

~ ~ ~

Harry's first flying lesson was the first time Rose and Remus were on opposite sides of an argument and it served to drive home the differences between them. Professor McGonogall had told them what had happened and Remus had been coldly furious. Rose, on the other hand, hadn't seemed to had a problem with it. She'd enquired after Neville and made sure Malfoy would be punished but she seemed fine with what Harry had done, even congratulating him on making the Quidditch team (even if she wasn't sure what that was).

"What were you thinking?" Remus demanded as soon as the door to their rooms closed behind them. "Your first time on a broom and you attempt a fifty foot dive? Have you any idea how dangerous that was?"

"I couldn't just let Malfoy get away with it," Harry argued. "Someone had to stand up and stop him. Besides, the Remembrall was a gift from Neville's gran and he'd have been upset if he'd lost it." Lily's obstinate green eyes stared up at him out of James' face and Remus had the sinking feeling that he wasn't going to win this argument. Harry had the worst possible mix of Lily's kindness and James' disregard for rules with his reckless bravery and her logical reasoning. Remus tried to appeal to sense.

"Harry, you can't stop every bully. Sometimes you just have to walk away, or at least get help from a teacher. You really could've been expelled you know, and that would have ended badly for everyone." A scoff from the other side of the room drew his attention to Rose.

"He's the Boy-Who-Lived, they're hardly going to expel him. Although," she added thoughtfully. "I _am_ surprised he didn't get punished, after all, he did go against Madam Hooch's direct wishes." Remus frowned at her; she was being too calm by half.

"Well I'm surprised you're not more upset," he said. A horrible thought occurred to him. "You don't encourage Harry with these foolish ideas, do you?"

"Depends on what you mean by foolish," Rose replied. "Jumping on a broom without flying on one before, yeah, that was stupid." Harry ducked his head, ashamed. "But standing up for another student?" she shook her head. "I can't disagree with that."

"He could've seriously injured himself! And you're acting like it's fine."

"But he didn't. I've seen his reflexes Remus, he was in no danger. And even if he was ..." she shrugged. "Accident happen. No one's safe forever, Remus. Besides, now that Madam Hooch knows he can fly he doesn't have to go to those lessons which gives him a free period for studying."

"Excuse me for still being stuck on the fact that he almost killed himself," Remus snapped "And even if you ignore that he still almost knocked Malfoy off his broom."

"What was I supposed to do?" Harry demanded. "He laughed at Neville getting hurt, insulted him and then stole something of his. Am I supposed to just let that slide?"

"Standing up for what's right is more important than the rules," Rose agreed quietly from her corner. Remus stared at her. He knew it was impossible for personalities to be passed along by blood adoption but for a moment she sounded so much like Lily it wasn't even funny. And Harry and Rose he might be able to argue with, but he'd never won an argument against Lily.

"Fine," He said, throwing his hands in the air. "I give up. I'll see you at dinner." He walked out, ignoring the surprised glances that Rose and Harry exchanged. Unknowingly, Remus had done more for their opinion of him in one argument than he had in several weeks of being kind.  For the very simple fact that neither of them had had an argument with an adult and not been hit.

~ ~ ~

Rose skipped dinner in the great hall that night, ostensibly because she was studying but really because she didn't want to risk Remus' temper. She was deep in a book about Charms when there was a hesitant knock on her bedroom door. "Come in," Rose called absently. Remus entered with a plate of food in one hand.

"We missed you at dinner," he explained, handing the plate to her and perching on the chest of drawers. "Didn't want you to go hungry."

"Thanks," Rose said, putting her book to one side and cancelling the stasis charm by waving her hand through it. "I kinda got lost in my book," she added, giving him a sheepish smile.

"I ... uh ... I also want to apologise," he added, rubbing the back of his neck and avoiding her eyes. "About earlier. I shouldn't have lost my temper." Rose blinked at him.

"You lost your temper?"

"Yes." Remus frowned at her. "I shouldn't have shouted at you like that, you were right. I was just worried about Harry." Rose gave him a half-smile.

"If that was you losing your temper then you have nothing to apologise for. Everyone loses it now and again." She looked back at her plate, clearly assuming the conversation was over. Remus left, taking it for the dismissal it was. He was worried about Rose. Worried and confused. What kind of life had that girl been living?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remus kinda goes into overprotective dad mode, which is kind of sweet. Next chapter should hopefully be up soon, thanks for reading :)


	7. Hallowe'en

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry this is late, I was gonna update it on time, but then I managed to delete it while posting it. Twice. After that, I just couldn't face doing it all over again. Hope you enjoy :)
> 
> Oh, and this is all grammatically perfect, thanks to my sister, who's doing an English language A Level and got fed up of reading all my mistakes.

As Hallowe'en approached, Rose was confused by the general air of excitement that even the oldest students carried. "It's always been celebrated by a feast," Ron explained when she asked him. "But after You-Know-Who was killed on that night it's celebrated even more."

 _Well_ , Rose thought. _This certainly explains Remus' behaviour of late._ As Hallowe'en approached Remus had been acting more and more depressed and he'd avoided Harry like he was contagious. It said something about how much they'd meant to him, that he was still mourning his friends after ten years, but Rose knew that grief didn't fade nearly as quickly as tales would have you imagine.

Later that evening, she knocked on the door to Professor McGonogall's office. "Miss Potter," Professor McGonogall said. "This is a surprise, what can I help you with?" The blonde teen loitered uncomfortably near the door.

"With Hallowe'en coming up, I was wondering about Harry's parents," she began. "Is there some kind of memorial or something? I reckon Harry ought to see it, and it might do Remus some good; he's been acting depressed of late." And she more than anyone ought to know what depression looked like. Professor McGonogall sighed and took her glasses off, waving Rose into a chair.

"There are their graves of course, but no, as far as I am aware, there is no memorial for them." Rose frowned.

"You mean while the whole Wizarding World was celebrating Voldemort's -" she ignored Professor McGonogall's flinch, "-downfall no one thought of those who died to make it happen?" she thought of Remus with his grief and guilt and depression and Harry with the Dursleys and his nightmares. "Nor the ones they left behind?"

"I am afraid not," Professor McGonogall said. "Albus assured me that Harry would be well taken care of and Remus was investigating the Werewolf colonies at the time; no one could find him." Rose nodded.

"Then you won't have any objections to Remus and Harry and I missing the Hallowe'en feast?"

"Of course not," Professor McGonogall said. "And you are quite right Rose," she added as the girl made to leave. "We should have thought of them, of all of those who died, but especially James and Lily."

"No," Rose said quietly. "You should have thought of those who lived. Why bother the dead? They don't care anymore, and nothing we can do can touch them, but you should have thought about Remus and others like him." The door closed behind her, leaving Professor McGonogall with her thoughts.

~ ~ ~

Rose managed to catch Harry just as he was coming out of Herbology and pull him over to one side. "Hallowe'en's coming up soon," she said softly. "I was gonna skip the feast to sit with Remus, but you can still go if you want." Harry hesitated for a second and Rose waited patiently.

"I'll go to the feast," he said finally. "I ... I didn't really know them, you know? So I feel kinda strange mourning them. You might get through to Remus more without me there as well." Harry had also noticed that Remus had been avoiding him of late. He was eleven, not stupid. "Besides," he added with an impudent grin, "I've never been to a Hallowe'en feast before." Rose grinned back at him.

"Of you go then," she said, still smiling. "Or you'll be late for Transfiguration again." The boy's eyes widened dramatically and he took off down the corridor after his friends.

~ ~ ~

On Hallowe'en, Remus was sat in an armchair near the fire, his head in his hands. He'd given up even trying to function normally. This very night, ten years ago, he'd been sat in his dingy little flat waiting for Sirius to come back from visiting James and Lily; it was too close to the full moon for him to be out and about, and with all the work he'd been doing for Dumbledore recently he'd been drifting away from his old friends. He knew Sirius suspected him, but Dumbledore had him under a vow not to tell anyone what he was doing. He'd waited up all night till he eventually fell asleep. He hadn't known anything about it until the next morning when the Aurors came to take him in for questioning. In that one night Remus had lost what remained of his family. James and Lily and Peter were dead, Sirius was in Azkaban and little Harry was with his muggle relatives.

The door opened softly, bringing Remus back to the present. It was Rose who had entered the room, she had a peculiar scent that was a mixture of Harry, old books and potions and a unique scent that put him in mind of Lily, although he couldn't say why, and she walked much softer than Harry did. To his surprise, she sat on the floor by his feet, resting against his chair. Remus didn't know what to think.

"Aren't you supposed to be at the feast?" he asked, his voice muffled by his hands. He felt rather than saw her shrug.

"I asked Professor McGonogall if I could skip it. I've never liked Hallowe'en much and I don't like crowds." She was reading a book, he noticed, an old one from the library. She seemed content to sit there and read, but Remus was aware that it was the closest she'd ever come to him. He didn't know what to think.

Remus took a deep breath and dug the heels of his hands into his eyes. He wasn't going to cry over this. Lily and James and Peter had died ten years ago. He'd cried enough tears over them to last a lifetime. He wasn't going to cry over people who'd been dead for ten years.

_(Even if they had been his family and even if they had been murdered by his best friend and even if he hadn't got to say goodbye and he now had to care for their son who reminded him so much of them that it wasn't even funny and even if he spent one night a month tearing at his skin and frantically searching for his friends because Moony still didn't understand why they weren't there and even if he felt a need to apologise to a girl for things that weren't even his fault but she kept saving him even thought he was too battered and too old and didn't deserve it and hewasn'tgoingtocryoverthisagainhewasn'tgoingtocryoverthisagainhewasn't-)_

Rose turned a page in her book and shifted slightly, resting her head against his leg. Hot tears crept down Remus' face as he shook slightly, leaning forwards to try and muffle his sobs in his hands.

After a while, he sat up and took in a deep breath. "What are you reading?" he asked, his voice steady even if it was slightly hoarse.

"The tales of Beedle the Bard," Rose replied. "Apparently they're fairy tales that every child in Wizarding Britain hears, so I thought I'd read them. He reminds me a bit of the Brother's Grim, but more child friendly."

"Have you ever read the Brother's Grim?" Remus asked.

"A couple of times," she shrugged. "I used to have a copy but I lost it." Remus opened his mouth to say something, and paused. Rose looked up. "What is it?"

"A ... it sounds like some kind of commotion, coming from the Great Hall." Remus frowned. "I could swear I heard screams and Albus shouting." Rose stood and placed her book on the arm of her chair.

"We ought to see what's going on." She headed towards the door.

"Rose ..." she paused as Remus walked towards her and drew her into a hug. He could feel how tense she was, so he let go after only a few seconds. "Thank you."

( _Thank you for saving me and thank you for being here because it made a difference and thank you for taking care of Harry and thank you for trying to live in this world that you don't belong it and thank you for caring)_

Rose shrugged. "You lost everybody important to you that night and no one cared. Someone ought to."

They were almost to the Great Hall, which had students pouring out of it, when Remus heard a scream. His head whipped round and he stared. Even distorted by terror he would know Hermione's voice. Rose had clearly heard it as well because when he turned to tell her she was three steps ahead of him and gaining fast. He'd known she was quick, but not that quick. Remus had caught up with her by the time they reached the girl's bathroom and they entered side by side and then froze in unison. A troll. A bloody _mountain troll._ Hermione was cowering under the sinks, Ron was bunging bits of debris at it and Harry ... Harry was hanging from it's fist. Of course. "Distract it," Rose said to Remus. She was holding her snitch in one hand. As soon as he started throwing spells, she winked out and reappeared next to Hermione, grabbing the girl's shoulder. Then they both reappeared next to Ron and whisked him away to a safe spot behind Remus. Rose winked out again, leaving Ron and Hermione cowering behind Remus. She reappeared in the air next to Harry for a fraction of a second and then both of them were safely out of the way. Remus began to throw spells in earnest, hitting the monster with at least six stunning spells followed by a sleeping spell. That seemed to be the final straw and the creature toppled over backwards.

It was at this point that the Professors appeared.

"Well I never!" Professor McGonogall said. "Lupin, Potter, Bla-Weasley -" only Remus and Rose caught her slip, but Rose didn't know why he flinched, "- Granger, explain yourselves."

"It - it was m-my fault P-Professor," Hermione stammered, surprising all of them. "I - I went to the t- toilet in the m-middle of the feast."

"We knew that she wouldn't know about the troll," Harry said, jumping in seeing that Hermione was white and shaking and unlikely to be able to explain any more.

"So we came to tell her," Ron added.

"We would've told a teacher, but we couldn't find one," Harry said earnestly, trying his level best to copy Rose's 'innocent' face. (It didn't work so well on him, possibly because Professor McGonogall used to see a similar one on his father's face.)

"And Percy had buggered off," Ron added under his breath.

"We didn't expect the troll to be here, see," Harry continued. "We thought it was in the dungeons."

"I heard a commotion in the Great Hall," Remus added. "So Rose and I came to see what the problem was, and then we heard Hermione scream."

“I'm sure this is all terribly important,” Rose said, breaking in. “But I'd like to take Harry, Ron and Hermione to the hospital wing. They've all had a shock and I want to make sure they aren't injured.”

“Of course,” Professor McGonogall said. “Severus, go with them. Professor Quirell, Lupin and I will stay here and inform the others that the troll has been found.”

  
  


Getting the three of them to the hospital wing was easier said than done. Now that the adrenaline was wearing off, the fear began to sink in. Ron was stark white and appeared unable to speak and Hermione was trembling so badly she could barely walk. Harry appeared the least affected, but he clung to Rose like a leech and refused to let go of her, burying his face in her arm like a child every time she tried to make him. Eventually Rose made them all gather round and used her portkey to take them to the hospital wing.

All three of them were given calming draughts and sleeping potions and Madam Pomfrey said she'd keep them in the Hospital wing overnight in case any of them had any problems they'd overlooked. (For three first years who didn't know any of the spells usually used to subdue a troll they'd survived surprising unscathed.) Rose perched on Harry's bed – as he wouldn't let go of her even in sleep – and looked at the sleeping children. “What I want to know,” she said softly, “is how a mountain troll got into Hogwarts in the first place. I thought they were supposed to be stupid?”

“They're almost terminally stupid,” Snape agreed. “Someone must have let it in.”

“Who? I know you know,” she added, eyes narrowing as Snape shook his head.

“Telling you would only put you in more danger,” he said softly. “I have my suspicions and I'm taking care of it. Keep an eye on your brother though, _and watch out for Quirell.”_ That last was said so softly Rose barely heard it, and when she looked back to ask him to repeat it he was gone. She scowled. She hated it when people didn't tell her things to try and _protect_ her, but she'd do as he said, for now.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a little chapter, but I wanted to show the import of Hallowe'en for Remus. Thanks for reading :)


End file.
